Gone but Not Forgotten
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: {Test Story} In a reverse world of Remnant A single huntress seems Vengeance on the man who failed to save her family.


A/N: so instead of a super long story I figured I'd start off with a one shot to see if it catches on. So enjoy the Pilot Story of "Gone but not Forgotten".

It was said that we are all remnants. By products of a forgotten pass. Man born from dust was strong wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world.

-Slam-

"What a crock of shit." I can't believe I used to read this dirty shit."

As the Black hood figure stood a loud thump could be heard from behind them. The scarlet red moon rising into the skies above. Below their feet were the corpses of the Atlasean Military all freshly sliced through. Behind a tree nearby stood the only survivors of this slaughter, General James Ironwood. He could feel himself shaking in fear as the memory of his comrades were falling before him as the black figure's twin blades slid through their jugulars like moist paper.

"Summer!" Ironwood jumped at the sudden voice as he looked carefully around the tree. There across from the black figure was his old friend Ozpin holding his old carbine rifle at the figure. "You've done enough stand down!"

A dark laugh rang through the forest like an infectious plague sweeping a forgotten village. Looking again Ironwood could see the black hood was now lowered revealing long black hair and a pair of golden eyes. The woman was laughing as she stared back at Ozpin.

"You think I'm going to stop when you never saved any of my team or my daughter? No this is something you sowed Ozpin now I'm going to reap ever HUNTSMAN and HUNTRESS to appease their souls!" Summer screamed raising her arms from beneath the clock revealing her scarlet red dress with dust sown in the fabric. In her hands were the very swords she used to take the lives of Jame's troops.

Within moments Summer's blades clashed against Ozpin's weapon causing small sparks to fly as metal hit metal. The fight between the Beacon Headmaster, Ozpin and the once known, Reaper of the Shadows, Summer Rose had began. Only difference from a standard fight is the intent to kill given off by the mentally unstable ex-huntress Ozpin trained himself.

Now realizing she was in rage for Ozpin's close quarters combat skill set Summer slammed her left foot against Ozpin's chest kicking off towards the pile of bodies again. As she stumbles back Ozpin pointed his carbine at her firing four shots at her feet. He didn't want to kill his prized pupil whom he trained himself to be the next Beacon Headmaster.

Seeing Ozpin's shots hit below her Summer grit her teeth in irritation slamming her blade handles together creating her crossbow before pulling three dust infused arrow heads from beneath her cloak. One at a time she fire them at Ozpin causing him to shoot the first two only to miss the third as it dug into his right shoulder.

The heat from the Fire dust cooled Ozpin's muscle and skin numbing all pain but the initial burn. Smiling Summer pulled her bow apart again starting to rush the Headmaster again. "This is the end Ozpin!"

He could tell she was right. Ozpin closed his eyes smiling at the woman one last time remembering the fun they had together with the rest of Team STRQ and little Ruby. From the beach to him watching little Ruby as her parents went on a mission. He couldn't predict Lord Grimm's violent retaliation that night. The night he watched Tai, Raven, Qrow, Little Yang and Little Ruby get slaughtered by the massive Chimera Grimm. The image forever etched into his memory as he watched the Berangel Muscles pull Tai's head off while the two King Taijitu heads started swallowing the sleeping Yang and Ruby. Below the Nevermore claws was Raven and Qrow struggling to save the children only to be silenced by the heels of the beast shattering the skulls as the Taijitu's choked down the children's entire bodies. Not even awake to feel their own death pass over them. All before Summer came home to find the man shaking hard under his own Semblance while the corpses of her brother and sister-in-law as well as her husband were brutally murdered with no trace of the children. In a fury Summer slammed Ozpin into a wall as she started to question him only to find out her niece and daughter were eaten alive as they slept. The memory faded as Ozpin's head fell from his body only to roll into a tree as Summer laughing in a violent hysterical manner.

She felt his blood splatter against her face before a glyph appeared below her. Just like that, Jame watched his friend die before his killer vanished into thin air. Unaware of what happened to the woman James called whoever he could to retrieve the dead for a proper burial.

/

Summer awoke in the middle of a red forest, her cloths tattered as she looked onto a white moon. One question floating in her mind as she pulled her hair back, Who am I. Hearing the branches crack just beside her, Summer looked to see a pale dark eyed woman staring down at her.

"So you're the one I called from the other side then." The woman spoke causing Summer to grow more confused by the second. The woman looked upon her seeing that the once adult Summer Rose from beyond the Mirror was nothing more than a teenager now. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I don't know…" Summer answered standing to her feet, her blades no longer covered in blood as the pale woman smiled darkly.

"Very well Live for me and I shall grant you a name." The woman stated causing Summer to nod in agreement still not sure what was going on. "Very good my child. Your name is… Cinder. Cinder Fall."

A/N: Again this is just a one shot. If you guys wanna see more leave. Review and follow me. If I get at most 15 reviews on this I will start the actual story instead of this one shot. Thanks for reading guys.

-D2DBarbatos


End file.
